Forested Situations
by Picup
Summary: [Complete] While making their way through a forest, Natalia falls ill. When the group splits up to gather materials for camp, they come to realize that they were closer to each other then expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. This really gets old… So… Any one have any idea when TOTA will finally get its own section? I know the Symphonia fans might be getting pissed soon… -coughs-

---

A healer is some one who has the power of the seventh fonon, which can mend small cuts and scrapes, to some of the nastiest wounds the world of Auldrant has seen.

It was quite strange though.

Healers could be considered one of the healthiest people alive – so you don't normally see them bedridden or sick.

But there she was, curled up under the warmth of her sleeping bag blanket with a cold cloth on her head. Her face was pale, but flushed, staining her cheeks a slight red. Strands of her strawberry blonde hair was stuck to the bottom of her chin, due to the sweat that was building there. Her eyes were shut, but her mind still in consciousness as she reminisced a few moments back.

It all started when the 'rag-tag' team that she called her friends and the people closest to her were stranded in a forest.

---

_The trek through the forest wasn't bad, a couple of battles here and there, in which they were able to pull out of with only a few minor wounds. But Yulia bestowed a lot more then that on the group._

_Luke's constant questions was driving them all up the wall, but when Anise decided to join in it was as if Yulia wanted revenge on the group. _

_It didn't help the pounding headache she had, and her clear, sharp vision was starting to blur. A cough had forcefully pushed its way out of her lips, which earned her a couple of worried glances, and the usual smirk of the Colonel. She staggered slightly, but felt the gentle hand of Tear firmly grab her arm before she could fall._

_"Natalia, are you okay?"_

_Luke asked a relevant question that the group could actually approve of. Natalia coughed once more, as she pulled her arm out of Tear's grasp. She nodded, and ignored her headache once more as she started moving forward._

_"Yes, I will be fine, the forest heat isn't as bad as a desert and the exit must not be to far from here…"  
"Natalia… You're pushing yourself again…"_

_Guy added to the worry, as he noted that Natalia started to ramble off. Her face was starting to lose color, and she wasn't walking properly either. Luke grabbed her wrist as she went passed him._

_"Natalia wait—"  
"Look Luke, I'm fi—"_

_At that exact moment, she collapsed into a coughing heap, her hands covering her mouth, and her eyes squeezed tightly. Luke had kneeled down next to her quickly, a hand placed gently on her back, a worried look overlapping the curiosity he had earlier. Tear came to the Princess' aid as well, she gently brushed the blonde bangs as she felt her forehead._

_"This is not good, her forehead is burning hot, and she's almost as pale as a ghost… We should rest here for tonight, to allow Natalia to gain her strength back."_

_Tear stated, giving a glance around the group – as to say, 'any objections?' Luke and Guy fully agreed with this, Anise was well… some what upset to the fact that they were staying in a forest that was full of creepy monsters and such, but she could put up with it – for a friend at least. But, that didn't stop her from hugging Jade, and happily saying 'You'll protect me right, Colonel?' Jade pushed his glasses up as he allowed himself to be hugged, saying along the lines of 'It can't be helped'._

"_Good we can start things off with Jade and Anise going off to look for fire wood while the rest of us tend to Natalia and prepare camp."_

_Anise let out a soft whine, mumbling along the lines with, 'Why do the cute, pretty girls have to do the hard, excruciating work?' but reluctantly dragged Jade deeper into the forest with her._

_The Locrian Sergeant sighed at the Puppeteer's words, but was relieved that she actually went instead of protesting. She turned to Luke and Guy, who were willing to help out with whatever they can._

"_Let's get started with the preparations now…"_

_---  
_

After every thing was set up, Tear insisted on Natalia to sleep, while she and Luke went out for water. The Princess was unwilling at first, but after they all insisted on her to get some rest, she finally agreed.

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep for, but she felt a little bit better after the rest. Her eyes opened, meeting with the ebony, night sky. She slid herself up in her sleeping bag, and sat up. She removed the towel that was on her forehead, and glanced around.

The camp site was abandoned. A small fire was started in the middle, but looks like it would need the support of more firewood. Her eyes met with azure that stared right back at her, as she realized she wasn't alone. It was silent, other than the howl of a lone wolf – which snapped the two out of their thoughts.

"O-Oh... G-Guy…"  
"A-Are you feeling better… Natalia?"

He scratched the back of his neck, while she turned away from him. She took a sudden interest in the wet towel, while trying to come up with an answer to Guy's question while not making this moment any more… awkward than it already was.

"…Y-Yes I am… Thank you. Where… are the others?"

She asked and glanced up at the blonde swordsman. He shrugged and folded his arms while he leaned back on the trunk of a tree. His azure eyes gazed up at the starry sky and the moon.

"Luke and Tear are out gathering water, while Anise and Jade are still not back yet from earlier. I'm some what worried for them, but Anise and Jade probably make one of the best duos out there – so I guess there's nothing to worry about."

He slightly chuckled at his own statement. He had to admit, Jade and Anise had the weirdest relationship out of the group, but they were probably the best pair when it came to the battle field. It was a girl who could trample over enemies with a giant doll and a military man who could use some of the most complicated fonic artes. They were quite a force to be reconken with.

Natalia agreed with him entirely, there were times that she was scared that the giant doll (or Tokunaga, which Anise calls him) would squash her. She opened her mouth to continue the conversation, but the only thing she let out was a series of coughs.

A canteen gently pressed against her lips, as she parted them and allowed the liquid to slide down her throat. A gentle hand was placed on her back, and rubbed gently in a way to say she would be okay. The canteen lowered, as Natalia reclaimed her breath. She noticed that the hand was still on her back, rubbing back and forth – while she glanced up to see the blonde man by her side once more.

She wasn't sure if her cheeks were red due to her illness, or red due to the sudden contact of the archer and swordsman.

Guy blinked, as he pulled away his arms to his side once more, smiling in relief. It looked like Natalia would be okay, but her cheeks were stained with an unusual red…

"T-Thank you, Guy… That was… refreshing."  
"Ah… No problem, Natalia. How about you get some rest? I'm sure the others will be back soon, and we wouldn't want you to be sick any more."

He suggested and covered the canteen once more. He stood up from his spot on the ground. Natalia yawned and nodded in agreement, as she snuggled back into her sheets once more. They may not be the ones she adored back at home, but they were just perfect to her at the moment.

"Yes… Goodnight, Guy."

She mumbled lightly, before she was swept away into the darkness. Guy smiled, and moved back over to his spot against the tree from earlier. He glanced up at the sky.

The Princess could sleep soundly tonight.

For her knight in shining armor was there to protect her.

---

A/N: OH THE FLUFF!

-shot'd-

Any ways, just to explain a bit more on this story.

It's basically a 'three-shot'.

As you can see, this chapter is basically focused on Guy and Natalia ((Kekekekeke)).

I'm trying to focus on how irony can pull a relationship or people together. This one probably didn't work as well as I wanted to.

Not to mention I wanted to save the Guy and Natalia chapter for the third one, but it ended up being first because I couldn't come up with a good Luke and Tear one. Not to mention I was tempted to write the Anise and Jade one up – until I realized how well my Guy and Natalia and Jade and Anise one came together.

… Don't worry Luke and Tear fans! Hopefully I can come up with something for you guys… (FoA I may need your help in this… xP)

Rawr, this chapter is dedicated to the GuyxNatalia fan club (There is simply too many of you to name xP)

Rejoice, next chapter will be the irony that pulls Jade and Anise together!

Awe… Random thought, I miss my old AIM Chat buddies even though it's only been about two days… (If any of them reads this… Hi!) (-coughs- The old Guy by the way xP)

Until next shot!

Edit: Thanks to my friend, and FoA – I changed the tenses to avoid any confusion… Yes, yes, I'm working on the Anise and Jade chapter as we speak .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Read chapter one's disclaimer, it's the same as this one…

---

"O-Oh! Colonel, we've seen this tree _five _times already!"

The young, Fon Master Guard whined, as she bluntly pointed out the tree she had seen two minutes ago. They were on a 'mission' (or quest you could say) to find some firewood. Jade pushed his glasses up, as he observed the tree that she pointed out.

"If the tree wasn't so damp, it would be perfect for firewood."  
"… Couldn't you use a fonic arte to dry it off?"

She asked, and glanced up at the brunette. He stood there, his hands behind his back as he looked down at the girl, with his usual smirk.

"I wish it was just that easy."  
"Boooooo."

The Colonel and the Fon Master guard continued down the path. It seemed that the area went under a light rain shower before the group had arrived in the forest. This made it harder to find sufficient pieces of wood that were dry enough to be used in tonight's dinner and to keep the party warm.

The trek was silent, other than the muttered complaints that came from the Fon Master Guard, but she kept those to herself. Anise came to a halt, something caught her eye that was wedged between the slope of a tree and its branch. She went over to it, and tugged on it until it would come out. Jade stopped, and watched Anise in amusement as she tried to pull something out of the tree.

"Oof!"

She flew back a few steps, and landed on the ground. The item that she tried to get also flew out, and landed in front of her. It was a furled up piece of paper, which was tied together by a simple string. She rubbed her back gently, wincing in pain before she noticed the paper. Curiosity got the better of her, as she crawled forward and untied the string.

"Wow! A treasure map!"

She exclaimed happily. Today may be her lucky day; she wouldn't have to marry some old, smelly, rich man for money if this map could bring her to the riches she sought for. Jade raised a brow, but went to her, and crouched down to take a look at the treasure map himself. He chuckled quietly in his mind, and stood back up.

"I'm sorry to say Anise, but that spot where you think is marked with riches is just a coffee stain."  
"Wh-What?"

She gave him an awkward look, before the 'treasure' map was now a crumpled piece of paper. Jade shrugged, and bent down to pick up the crumpled paper. He unraveled it, getting a better look at the contents on the page. Other then the fact it reminded him of Peony's _stupid _drawings he did all the time in class, he could assume that this was a map of the forest that they happened to be stranded in.

"Do you find something intriguing about the coffee stain, Colonel?"  
"No, no. But I think we could use this map to get around easilly."

He stated, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He handed Anise the map once more, and the puppeteer took another look at it, with a few 'hmmms'. Her usual happy expression plastered on her face, as she skipped forward, the map in hand and Tokunaga in the other.

"With this map, we could find the best pieces of wood in all of Auldrant! Let's go Colonel!"

She chanted happily. The Necromancer sighed a bit, before he followed Anise.

Hopefully she did have an idea on where they were going.

_Maybe I should have taken the map…_

---

"Anise, we've seen this same tree _ten _times already."

Now it was Jade's turn to point out that they were going around in circles. Anise growled in frustration, before she threw down the map and started to take out her anger on it. The Colonel just shook his head as he watched Anise's childish antics. The Fon Master Guard huffed, and crossed her arms. She turned back to the Colonel, her face still wrinkled at how terrible the map was.

Wasn't a map supposed to _help _you get around places easier?

Well, this map sucked, that was for sure. It led her and the Colonel into the midst of no where (not like they were already). Jade simply waved off the tension that was built on the Fon Master Guard, as he inspected their surroundings.

It was getting darker by the moment, and that meant that monsters would start to turn up sooner or later. It didn't worry Jade about the conditions with him and Anise (and she could use a punching bag for her frustrations, he thought the map may not be enough). But the group could have problems. With an ill Princess, and a limited vision with the rest of the members, a pack of hungry wolves could be dining on a fine dinner.

He shook that worry off – those wolves were probably going to be the last of his problems at the moment.

"We should find some sufficient wood for now – then get back to the rest of the group. I'm sure Luke is cold and hungry by now."  
"Well… Yeah. But how do we _exactly _get _back _to camp?"

Jade just smirked, as he pointed to a few trees behind him. Anise raised a brow, but took a closer look at the trees. In the middle of the trunk, a tick mark was made there. She stared back at the Colonel, and grinned.

Good ol' Colonel, some one you could _always _rely on.

---

"And we just follow the trees with the tick marks back, right?"

The Fon Master Guard hopped off the back of Tokunaga, and inquired the plan that Jade made up a while back. He didn't say any thing at first, as he splitted the tree up into perfect sizes for firewood.

They had continued deeper into the forest from their earlier point (leaving that wretched map behind) and found an area of trees that wasn't as damp as the ones that covered the forest. Anise had dubbed this area, 'O' Sacred Grove of Trees that don't like getting wet', and went to the Colonel's aid on bringing down a tree that could be cut up and used for fire wood.

She yawned, and stretched while Tokunaga reverted back to his smaller form. She brought the doll into her arms, and watched the Colonel 'dissect' the tree into pieces. She grinned once more as soon as he dispersed his fonic spear.

"Wow Colonel! That was _so _cool!"  
"Oh, but it hurts this old man's aching back to do such youthful activities. But yes, to answer your question from earlier, we just follow the path back to arrive back to camp."

She giggled at his little comment. Every one couldn't really say any thing about it because it didn't even _look _like Jade broke a sweat from doing such an activity. He started to gather the wood he had cut up, before he saw Anise yawn and waver a bit. He smirked – this little 'adventure' of theirs must've tired the hyperactive girl out (or bore her to death).

"Nnn… Were going back right, Colonel…?"  
"Why, yes of course Anise. Did I bore you to death?"

She giggled once more, before she slid down a tree that was conveniently by her, and cuddled Tokunaga in her arms. Her chestnut eyes started to droop, and her mind grew weary.

"Of course not… But maybe a short nap…"

Before she could continue on her senseless rambles, she fell into a deep slumber. Jade sighed, and placed down the wood on the barren ground. He strolled over to the sleeping form of the Fon Master Guard, and heaved her onto her back. She mumbled something incoherent, as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he held her legs in between his arm and waist. Tokunaga was clamped tightly in Anise's right hand, while the left was around her other wrist. She tilted her head so it leaned against Jade's that acted like her pillow.

"You know Anise; you shouldn't make yourself too comfortable up there."

Jade lightly lectured, but was sure that she couldn't hear him by now. He smirked, before he paced down the path he had marked, back to the camp.

It looked like he would have to get Guy to go back and fetch the group's firewood he left behind.

---

A/N: Hmm…

I didn't think this was as well done as my GuyxNatalia fluffy shot… -scratches head- I guess it took me… this whole day… (Ask FoA, he watched me get distracted like every five minutes…xD)

And kids.

Don't listen to maps random strangers put in a deserted forest. Who knows where it could lead you. Ask Anise, she could tell you the full tale of bugs and monsters and Jade that she had to put up with!

And, that's two down, and one to go.

Oh dear.

TearxLuke…

This may take a while… -nodnod-

Uhh… Until Next time… tomorrow… maybe? –shot'd-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We all know this now so… I don't have to say it for this time right…? Right…?

… Don't hurt me Symphonia fans! –runs-

Unlike the other two previous shots, this has spoilers past Akzeriuth scenes and pretty much the whole game… so… Just a warning…

---

It was silent.

_Too _silent for the likes of him.

"Luke! Are you listening to me?"

Luke fon Fabre usually listened to his companions and their opinions on what they had to say (after he left the past behind at least). But there were just times where he would tune out and stare off into space. This just happened to be one of those times.

He blinked; his emerald eyes met the chilling, azure ones. He rubbed the back of his head, and couldn't help but grin a little.

"S-Sorry Tear… Could you repeat that again…?"  
"… Ugh…"

The woman in front of him sighed, as her hands on her hips moved to support her head. She leaned onto the palm, as she turned away from the young man and sighed heavily. Luke nervously chuckled, as his arm fell to his side. This reminded him of the time where he saw his friends and the world of Auldrant through the eyes of Asch – the original Luke fon Fabre.

"…You really are an idiot…"  
"Hey! I'm not--"  
"… Never mind. As I was saying before, the river should be nearby."

She stated, before she started down the path again, and left Luke standing there. The Swordsman blinked once more, before he chased after her.

"Hey! Tear, wait up!"

---

He caught up after almost tripping over two tree roots and running into bushes full of thorns. He scratched his head, as he turned to Tear who was knelt down next to the river bank.

"T-That was harsh you know!"  
"Yes, but you need to learn when to _listen _to others."  
"I-I know I know… … I'm sorry."

He rubbed his ear, and winced at the cold remark by the Fonic Hymnist. He watched her in silence, as she gathered water. He reflected back on the journey that he had started (or more like, he was forced to start). The time when him and Tear were blown all the way to Tataroo Valley, to the time where he first met Jade and Anise, than to when he sunk Akzeriuth, and than finding out Master Van's intentions with the world…

Master Van… Or more like, Tear's brother, Vandesdelca.

"Tear… A-Are you fine… with fighting Master Van…?"

He quietly asked, his hand clenched in a fist as his eyes lingered on the Oracle Soldier. She was quiet at first, as she retrieved the water that the party needed to live on. Her azure eyes shut, as she thought about an answer.

"Yes. We had this conversation already didn't we? As my role as Van's sister, I must end his life…"

She paused, as she drew in the canteen and capped it. She stood up – finished with every one's water supply (except for the extra one she left back at camp just incase Natalia needed it). She turned to Luke, and gave him a small smile.

"Remember, our goal and Van's goal aren't the same."  
"B-But… Maybe if we…"  
"It's alright, Luke. Thank you for your concern."  
"Tear!"

She had already passed him when she thanked him, it made Luke start to think she was acting tough again. He snatched up her wrist, which made her look back at him, with a cold, hard gaze.

"Wait… Listen to me for a moment… Aren't you scared…? I-It's your brother we're facing..."  
"I-I know… But there's nothing else we can do…"  
"There has to be something, damnit!"

He cursed loudly, as he held onto Tear's wrist tightly. She gave a soft smile, and gently pried him off of her. She started down the path back to camp once more.

"We've been through all of this already, its okay Luke."  
"Tear… I'll always be here for you."  
"…?"

At that moment, she turned around to figure out what he was getting at – just to be met in a full embrace. His arms grasped around her figure tightly, and his head was buried in her shoulder. She wasn't sure what to do from here, but she closed her eyes, and awkwardly gave him a hug back.

They stood in silence, before Tear broke away.

"…You idiot, of course. And… I'll be here for you."

She mumbled, and gave him one last smile.

"Now, let's go back. I'm worried about Natalia."

She left him once more. Luke stood there, in a mix of shock of what he had done, and than what she had done back. That was, until it hit him.

"Hey! Don't call me an idiot!"

---

When Tear (and Luke who fell behind again) arrived back in camp, the fire burned brightly. It was a lot bigger than it had been when they left.

The Fonic Hymnist took a quick look around as she placed the water supply on the ground. Natalia was fast asleep in her sleeping bag similar to earlier, but a more content smile on her face. Anise was also asleep against a tree and Guy was also asleep against another tree, which was near Natalia... Jade looked up from the fire.

"Oh, you two finally returned."  
"I'm sorry, Colonel."  
"It's alright, they all were asleep. I'm surprised a pack of hungry wolves didn't come and eat Natalia and Guy while they are sleeping."

She crouched down and took out the supplies that were required to cook tonight's dinner. She sighed at the Colonel's words, it would be quite a tragedy if a pack of wolves actually came and ravaged the camp.

"I'm guessing that they don't want dinner, more for me than."

Luke had picked this moment to join in the chat, as he sat near the fire. He crossed his legs, and gave a quick glance over at the sleeping figures of his friends.

"Don't be selfish like that Luke, or you may get more of the share when Natalia cooks."

Tear sighed as Luke was prepared to yell at the Colonel. She was glad that he decided against so, or he would have an angry puppeteer all over him. Instead, he started a 'quiet', bickering fight with Jade.

She sighed once more as she prepared tonight's dinner, but one thought crossed her mind. A smile grazed her features, as she gazed up at the moon.

Maybe stranded in a forest with this band of people wasn't so bad.

---

A/N: Wow, Last shot.

I'm angry at myself because I struggled with this one and it isn't very fluffy in my opinion... xP

I suck at writing LukexTear... (Random GuyxNatalia fan: Go back to writing GuyxNatalia!)

Haha... I think I will... -coughs-

But uh... yeah... I'll just accept those flaming rocks from every one and such... -is pwned- x.x

Uhm... YAY I ACTUALLY FINISHED SOMETHING! xD

Well.. Until next time! (Picup's next time being either an update of SoM if she feels up to it, or her new one shot that /may/ be AschxNoelle... THE DRAMA -shot'd-)

Before I dash out, I want to thank Fox of Anubis (FoA!) for beta-ing it and stuff.. Thanks Man! -runs out now-


End file.
